theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno's Diary
Inferno's Diary Several entries from Inferno's Diary... Not much is known about the book itself, only that it's origins are evil and words written within cannot be read by everyone. Now, the book is burnt, gone forever, but I've managed to save a few pages and share them with you. Day 1 Kalexander got us in some trouble - AGAIN. I had to travel with these lesser creaters and even Gnomes... Then I get to this cave, and it collapses... Now I'm out at a deck outside the cave, and we're looking for this Dwarf... Why do I get myself in this sort of stuff...? Day 2 Finally got rid of those pesky Alliance. Back on the road with Kalexander. But now we need to get back to Eversong Woods. Day 5 Finally home after three days of traveling... Needed to look after Kalexander, as well, but damn, he's quite good looking.. Why won't he try a move? I might be cold, but I'm still female... Day 7 Got to join the "cult" of Kalexander, the Undead Scourge, nice folks, only this Gnome keeps following me around, I hate Gnomes! Well, now I'm sitting at the crypt waiting to do something, so I am bored writing in my diary... Wish Kalexander was here. Day 8 First real mission on the job, we had to gather these people to recruit for the Scourge... we kinda killed them ... Anyhow, now here sitting at an meeting, bored like hell... What to do, what to do...? Day 9 We're heading off to Tyr's hand, for this ultimatum... blood will probably be shed. ...and it was... Day 13 We are now travelling from Falconwing Square to Blackrock, oh goodie... Well we got it so far through Dun Morogh... and what happened at the Frostmane Hold is too good to be true. Day 14 We Arrived at Lakeshire... hate it there... too many polite humans... Now walking to Blackrock WE FINALY DECIDED TO CALL OUR HORSES, thank the Gods... We arrive at blackrock, found the Ancient Infernal Stone, AND WENT THE WRONG FRIGGIN WAY! The exit collapses... and we walk around for hours! Untill we get in this arena... all exits AGAIN closed off... and we fought a serpent king... Flamewalkers, and a HUGE DRAGON... It nearly killed me... and now I'm still bleeding from my stomach... Then on the last verge... We got summoned by Menelaus... thank the Gods... So we arrive at this ship, I get whipped out the portal falling on the ground the deck covered in blood, asking for a bandage... I got one myself... damn these guys are helpful.. and bandaged myself... Then we went to scavenge these boats to look for survivors.. we met this almost dead Gnome who kept warning us for impending doom, you need to get out... blabla, nothing positive. How stereotypical... But anyways, we arrive at the land... Foggy like the underworlds... Barely seeing a thing... We found an Idol, a speaking walrus gave use some information... and the same things the Gnome said... impending - friggin- DOOM... So we go look for this talking Geist... because he ran off... We find him at this abandoned village like place.. So then this Duke arrives, tells us to slay some spirits.. Hmm soulshards.. Oh, we enter the shadow realm we slay those spirits... and the portal behind us closed! Now we killed this dog "Devourer of Souls", actually a good friend of mine but what the heck... So now I'm sitting here ... Writing in this journal... bleeding to death.. OH GOODIE!! on the backside of the hard cover stands the following Day 0 The day, everything... begun... The pain... the loss... I am writing here and now, between blood and tearshed... for myself, I'm losing my memory... My family slayed... don't know... But go seek help... get to the plaguelands, as fast as you can.. .. My name's Inferno... Not my real name, I allready forgot it... Take care, for whomever wakes up inside my body... Take ... Care.... "...Inferno's only destroy... they don't guard... " bloodied smudge of a hand is seen on the very end of the cover. Just above it is written. I Will...